Le Péril Jeune
by themaraudeuse
Summary: Sévérus Rogue, Maween Lestrange et Narcissa Black sont victimes d'une mauvaise blague des Maraudeurs et sont envoyés en 1997 : ils ne peuvent plus revenir. Ils se rendent compte qu'ils peuvent controler l'esprit de leur futur eux...SBML HGSS NBRL
1. Chapter 1

**_Titre : _** Tous Les Hommes Meurent Un Jour Mais Peu D'Entre Eux Vivent Vraiment.

**_Auteur _**: themaraudeuse

**_Disclaimer_** : Bon comme tous le monde le sait tous les personnages sont la propriété de JKR (bon ok presque tous).

**_Résumé _**: Sévérus Rogue, Maween Lestrange et Narcissa Black sont victimes d'une mauvaise blague des Maraudeurs et sont envoyés en 1997 : pire ils ne peuvent plus revenir. Ils se rendent compte qu'ils peuvent contrôler l'esprit de leur futur eux (Narcissa Malefoy et Maween Dolohov étant mangemortes) ce qui leur permet d'entrer dans l'ordre. Ils pourront changer de vie ou bien poursuivre leur carrière de FMVMVS (Futurs Mangemorts Very Méchants et Very Sadiques) SBML HGSS NBRL

_**CHAPITRE 1 :**_

**TOUS LES HOMMES MEURENT UN JOUR MAIS PEU D'ENTRE EUX VIVENT VRAIMENT.**

Poudlard, 1977.

Très bien, aujourd'hui nous allons faire une potion de rajeunissement. Les instructions sont au tableau et comme cette potion est assez complexe pour vos petits cerveaux vous allez vous mettre par groupes de trois, annonça Mr Presley, le professeur de potions.

Trois jeunes serpentards, qu'on appelait « le trio infernal », se mirent sans surprise ensemble. Le groupe était composé de Sévérus Rogue, un garçon aux cheveux (légèrement gras) et aux yeux noirs, très peu apprécié par ses compagnons poudlardiens.

La 2ème, Narcissa Black était une belle jeune fille blonde qui faisait partie d'une des plus grande familles de sorciers au « sang pur » restantes en Angleterre.

La dernière Maween Lestrange était aussi d'une grande famille de sorciers. Ses cheveux bruns, son teint très pale et ses yeux bleus nuit faisaient d'elle l'une des plus belles filles de Poudlard.

Pff ! Il est fou ce prof, on fait pas cette potion avant la 2ème année d'étude de Médicomage, chuchota Maween a ses compagnons.

C'est un bon entraînement, elle est demandée aux ASPICS des fois, murmura Rogue en préparant son chaudron. Bon, qui va chercher les ingrédients ?

Je me dévoue, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi Sévie, ajouta Maween en lui pinçant la joue.

« Rôôh ! J'aurais dû rester où j'étais », pensa-t-elle en voyant ce « cher » Sirius Black qui lui aussi était venu chercher ses ingrédients. Il s'était mis comme d'habitude avec ses deux amis James Potter et Remus Lupin. Des gens méprisables qui ne supportaient pas les serpentards comme tout bon Gryffondor qui se respecte.

Tiens, comment va cette chère Lestrange ? Plus qu'un an et tu as ta marque tu sais ?

Je t'emmerde Black, cracha-t-elle en lui envoyant le regard le plus noir qu'elle put. Ca y est tu t'es barré de chez toi alors t'es tout fier et tu crois que tous tes petits Gryffondors vont t'applaudir ?

Il prit un air offensé qui l'énerva au plus haut point et décida de le laisser un plant devant les écailles de dragon…

Alors, que t'as dit mon cher cousin cette fois ? Il est toujours aussi poli ? demanda Narcissa en faisant un sourire moqueur a son amie.

On peut dire ça comme ça. Il est tellement arrogant ce type, encore pire que Malefoy !

Heum… faut pas abuser non plus. T'as oublié la poudra de mandragore au fait.

Maween s'éloigna de nouveau en soupirant.

Le début de la préparation se passa plutôt bien grâce a l'expérience de Sévérus, jusqu'à ce qu'un certain maraudeur laisse malencontreusement tomber une dent de Strangulot dans leur chaudron qui explosa littéralement. Le professeur Presley accourut en hurlant : « 50 points en moins pour Serpentard ! Et une retenue pour vous trois ».

Quoi ? Non Monsieur, c'est trop injuste ! C'est de la faute à Black ! s'exclama Maween en se levant.

Vous voulez que j'enlève 50 points de plus ? Non ? Très bien, le cours est fini. Posez-vos potions sur mon bureau et vous trois restez pour arranger ce désastre et ranger la salle.

Sirius Black passa discrètement près d'eux, un sourire sadique aux lèvres et murmura : « La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ». Il repartit en compagnie de James qui éclata de rire en même temps que lui.

Je vais commettre un meurtre, murmura Narcissa en essayant de calmer sa respiration.

Pas tant que je serais là, dit le professeur de potions en la menaçant du doigt. Très bien vous viendrez ce soir dans cette salle après le dîner, j'aurais quelques petits travaux de ménages pour vous, ajouta-t-il en leur montrant les étagères où des centaines de bocaux s'entassaient tous plus sales les uns que les autres.

Après avoir rangé la classe, ils les libéra et Maween et Narcissa purent laisser éclater leur colère, Sévérus ne laissant rien transparaître de ce qu'il ressentait comme d'habitude.

C'est vraiment un prof sadique celui-là, jeta Maween.

Ca c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Il aime pas les Serpentards en plus, c'est pas notre chance !

Grrr ! Je vais assassiner ce salaud de Black.

Les deux heures suivantes furent très éprouvantes pour les Serpentards qui s'étaient réfugiés dans leur salle commune car ils durent subir les cris et les lamentations des trois, enfin plutôt deux amies, l'autre hochant la tête de temps en temps tout en stupéfixant des mouches. Le repas fut un délivrance, du moins pour un moment car les maraudeurs avaient une fois de plus décidé de s'en prendre aux serpentards et tous ceux qui avaient mangé du pain eurent droit aux cheveux bleus, verts, rouges ou roses selon les gens. Seules quelques personnes avaient échappé au massacre. Maween et Narcissa n'avaient, elles, pas touché au pain lui trouvant une odeur bizarre ; Sévérus quant à lui avait eu droit aux cheveux roses ce qui avait bien fait rire les Gryffondors. Quant aux Maraudeurs, ils eurent l'honneur d'avoir leur 157ème retenue de l'année.

Après un petit tour a l'infirmerie pour les cheveux de Sévérus, le trio se rendit lentement en retenue où se trouvait déjà hélas deux maraudeurs, les deux autres ayant été envoyés avec le concierge, Rusard. Les deux étant Sirius Black et le petit Peter Pettigrow qui ne servait absolument a rien et était seulement remarqué lorsqu'il ratait sa potion ou métamorphosait une casserole en alligator au lieu d'un lézard. Mais Sirius était sans aucun doute le pire des Gryffondors : arrogant, méprisant, beau, intelligent et par-dessus tout il était comme eux, un sang-pur.

C'est un cauchemar, soupira Maween qui s'était figée en les voyant.

Allez courage, c'est qu'un mauvais moment a passer, lui dit Sévérus en lui faisant un de ses rares sourires qu'il effaça aussitôt. Il avait une réputation a tenir tout de même.

Tiens, tiens, mais quel plaisir de vous avoir en notre compagnie ! dit Narcissa, sarcastique.

Chère cousine, je vois que tu es aussi heureuse que moi ! Allez je suis de bonne humeur, je propose une trêve pour la retenue. Au fait Rogue, ça te va super bien les cheveux rose, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Peter éclata d'un rire nasillard en regardant Sirius d'un air extasié. « Méprisable, pensa Maween. Y'a que les Gryffondors pour pas voir qu'il va mal finir ce petit ». En effet Pettigrow était plutôt trouillard, quand on pense qu'il avait failli s'évanouir en voyant un Scroutt à pétard. C'était le genre de type qui s'entoure de gens qui peuvent le protéger et James Potter, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black étaient de ceux la.

Hé bien bonsoir chers élèves, cria le professeur Presley en les faisant tous sursauter ( Peter s'était même accroché a la robe de Sirius). Nous allons donc ranger tous ces bocaux et les dépoussiérer, sans usage de la magie bien sur. Ne cassez rien vous pourriez vous retrouver avec des tentacules partout ou 2 ou 3 bras de plus. Sur ce, je vous laisse jeune gens et par pitié ne vous entre-tuez pas !

Il referma la porte dans un grand bruit. Maween brisa le silence :

J'aime pas son humour à ce prof.

Narcissa eut un petit rire et Sévérus toussa, signe qu'il se retenait de rire devant les Maraudeurs. Puis ce fut l'heure du grand ménage. Les bocaux contenaient des trucs visqueux et Narcissa découvrit même un fœtus de Pitiponk flottant dans un liquide vert.

Sirius quant à lui avait fait une trouvaille plus qu'intéressante, une fiole où le nom de la potion avait été effacé mais on pouvait lire :

_« Potion a usage unique ( A boire) :_

Niveau 2

_1 cuillérée 10 ans dans le futur_

_2 cuillérées 20 ans dans le futur »_

Il s'empressa de montrer a Peter qui demanda :

On va faire un voyage dans le temps ?

Pas nous, eux, murmura-t-il en montrant du doigt Sévérus qui se débattait avec une araignée de la taille d'une assiette. Demain au petit déjeuner. Il faut qu'on fasse un tour aux cuisines après la retenue.

Ils finirent le rangement aux alentours de 2 heures du matin et pour une fois, le trio remercia intérieurement les deux maraudeurs d'avoir fait cette stupide blague sans quoi ils auraient passé leur nuit en compagnie des toiles d'araignées dans une pièce a – 15°. Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow repartirent le sourire aux lèvres en lançant aux trois Serpentards bouche bée un : « Bonne nuit les gars ! », chose inimaginable en temps normal.

Ils préparent un mauvais coup, dit Narcissa.

C'est obligé, jamais ils auraient dit une politesse à des Serpentards, ajouta Maween l'air soupçonneux.

Bon je sais pas vous mais je suis crevé, marmonna Rogue en baillant bruyamment.

A l'instant où ils s'endormaient, deux Gryffondors entraient dans la cuisine de Poudlard.

On les envois combien de temps dans le futur ? demanda Peter.

Hum 20 ans sa sera cool, ils verront peut-être nos enfants et ils nous raconteront tout a leur retour.

Comment ils vont faire pour revenir ?

Je sais pas, il doit y avoir une incantation pour ça. Allez hop, 2 cuillérées dans celui-ci, 2 cuillérées dans celui-là et 2 autres là. On peut y aller…

Bien dormi les filles ? demanda Sévérus en voyant arriver ses deux amies.

Impec Sev' et toi ? demanda Maween en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Heum, on va manger ?

Ha ouais j'ai trop la dalle ! dit Narcissa en se levant.

Narcissa Margareth Black ! Quel est donc ce langage ?

En chemin ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres tout en maudissant de temps en temps les Maraudeurs et leur descendance. La salle était bien sur remplie et ils étaient les derniers arrivés comme a leur habitude. Après s'être installés, Maween remarqua que les Maraudeurs les fixaient sans arrêt.

Bon, ils arrêtent pas de nous fixer, c'est mauvais signe ! Je propose de pas toucher au pain.

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ils en ont pas marre de nous faire la même pseudo-blague depuis sept ans ! s'exclama Narcissa en buvant son jus de citrouille comme Maween et Sévérus.

Tout se passa très vite, ils furent aspirés le sol n'était plus sous leur pieds. Durant quelques secondes ils furent comme…inconsistants. Puis un sol de pierre retrouva sa place originelle, ils étaient a Poudlard, dans la Grande Salle mais elle était vide a présent.

Les Maraudeurs attendaient depuis déjà une demie-heure.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? demanda Sirius, déjà assez énervé.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que les trois Serpentards entrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

C'est une mauvaise idée, dit Remus, nerveux. S'ils ne peuvent plus revenir on sera responsables.

Hé bin, bon débarras, ça fera des mangemorts en moins, cracha Sirius qui ne les quittait pas des yeux.

Quand ils prirent enfin leurs verres, chacun retint son souffle. Le regard du trio se fit inquiet mais ils étaient toujours assis sur leur banc.

Mince alors, qu'est-ce qui a pas marché ? s'exclama James.

C'était quoi le nom de la potion ? demanda Remus de plus en plus inquiet.

Heu en fait on a pas pu le lire, c'était effacé.

Moony, se leva en attrapant les maraudeurs par le col de leur robe.

Dépêchez-vous ! Il faut que je voie les ingrédients de cette potion.

Ils coururent jusqu'a leur dortoir en prenant des passages secrets. Après avoir longuement étudié la fiole, Remus annonça solennellement :

C'est une potion de dédoublement de personnalité.

Ca veut dire quoi ça ? demanda Peter.

Ca veut dire qu'il y a dans ce monde deux Maween, deux Rogue et deux Narcissa et que tu a envoyés les vrais 20 ans dans le futur, Patmol.

Et ceux qui sont la ?

Je pense qu'on aura droit a des futurs mangemorts…


	2. La Machine A Rattraper Le Temps

**_Titre : _** Le Péril Jeune

**_Auteur _**: themaraudeuse

**_Disclaimer_** : Bon comme tout le monde le sait tous les personnages sont la propriété de JKR (bon presque tous en fait yen a bien 1 ou 2 à moi).

**_Résumé _**: Sévérus Rogue, Maween Lestrange et Narcissa Black sont victimes d'une mauvaise blague des Maraudeurs et sont envoyés en 1997 : pire ils ne peuvent plus revenir. Ils se rendent compte qu'ils peuvent contrôler l'esprit de leur futur eux (Narcissa Malefoy et Maween Dolohov étant mangemortes) ce qui leur permet d'entrer dans l'ordre. Ils pourront changer de vie ou bien poursuivre leur carrière de FMVMVS (Futurs Mangemorts Very Méchants et Very Sadiques) SBML HGSS NBRL (enfin p'tètre)

_**CHAPITRE 2 :**_

LA MACHINE A RATTRAPER LE TEMPS… 

Les trois Serpentards étaient toujours dans la grande salle.

- Je commence vraiment a flipper là, dit Narcissa de plus en plus angoissée. Pourquoi y'a plus personne ? On pourrait aller voir Dumbledore.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'il est là ? demanda Sévérus. Par Merlin où est-ce qu'on est allé se fourrer encore ?

- Faut pas avoir peur comme ça, déclara Maween en riant. Tout va bien, c'est encore une blague pourrie des Maraudeurs.

Mais Narcissa complètement figée insista tellement qu'il finirent devant la gargouille menant au bureau du directeur en moins de deux minutes.

- Bon… Sorbet citron ? Chocogrenouille ? Fizwizbiz ? Heu… Plume au Sucre ?

Au bout de dix minutes ils trouvèrent enfin le mot de passe qui était « Banana Split ». Le bureau était toujours le même, rempli de centaines d'objets sans aucune utilité, ce qui les rassura un peu. Dumbledore par contre, installé à son bureau était plus vieux qu'au dernier banquet. Ses cheveux étaient plus argentés et de nouvelles rides étaient apparues sur son visage. Il fixa le trio l'air un peu surpris mais ses yeux scintillaient toujours de malice.

- Hé bien mes enfants, on m'avait prévenu de votre arrivée… il y a de cela vingt ans.

« Il est devenu complètement fou, maintenant c'est officiel, murmura Narcissa, l'air effrayé. Il a peut-être eu une crise de folie et il a tué tous les élèves de Poudlard », ajouta-t-elle en s'accrochant désespérément au bras de Sévérus. Le vieux directeur éclata de rire et fit apparaître trois chaises en leur faisant signe de s'asseoir.

- Très bien, je vais vous dire ça de manière crue : nous sommes en 1997.

Bouche bée dans un premier temps, Maween éclata d'un grand rire qui résonna longuement dans la pièce. Une fois calmée elle dit :

- Vous savez Prof j'ai toujours refusé de croire mon père quand il disait que vous étiez fêlé, je vous trouvais gentil et puis vous êtes un bon sorcier quand même…mais là, je commence à croire qu'il avait bien raison.

Dumbledore fouilla dans la poche de sa robe tandis que Sévérus et ses deux amies serraient leurs baguettes fermement. Il leur montra la Gazette du Sorcier datée du 3 Juillet 1997, on voyait sur la couverture en gros titre « Sirius Black enfin officiellement innocenté » au-dessus de la photo d'un homme très maigre. D'autres titres disaient « Encore des Moldus tués près de York » ou encore « Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom aperçu à Londres ». Sévérus brisa le silence :

- Bon, que je comprenne bien, on est en 1997, ok mais c'est quand qu'on rentre chez nous ?

- Je crois qu'il est préférable d'attendre avant que je vous explique tout. Vous allez aller au QG.

- Heingn ?

- Vous avez votre permis de transplanage ?

- Bin ouais, on le passe à seize ans.

- Lisez cette feuille s'il vous plait, commença-t-il en leur donnant un morceau de parchemin ou il était écrit :

« Le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix 

_se trouve au 12, Square Grimmaurd, Londres » _

- Bien, ajouta-t-il après avoir détruit la feuille. Maintenant vous allez transplaner a cette adresse, je vais envoyer Fumsek tout de suite pour les prévenir de votre arrivée.

Ils hochèrent la tête en silence quand le professeur McGonagall entra précipitamment dans le bureau se figeant sur place en les voyant.

- Par Merlin ! C'était donc vrai ! Albus, vous leur avez raconté ?

- J'attends ce soir avec l'Ordre. Minerva, pourriez-vous les emmener à Pré-au-Lard pour qu'ils transplanent jusqu'au QG.

- Bien sur, bien sur. Allons-y mes petits.

- Nous nous reverrons ce soir jeunes gens.

Ils partirent avec une diligence tirée par trois sombrals et ne prononcèrent pas un mot durant le voyage, se jetant simplement quelques coups d'œil de temps en temps. Le professeur les laissa descendre, un air soucieux peint sur le visage puis repartit sans un mot.

- Toujours aussi aimable celle-là, dit Narcissa en regardant la diligence s'éloigner. Nan sérieux c'est pas possible, on est pas en 1997 ; c'est un coup monté…

Sévérus se tenait silencieux comme a son habitude, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur d'une vieille maison.

- Y'a rien qui t'émotionne toi ! remarqua Maween en le fixant.

- Bah, j'aimais pas ma vie d'avant alors je me dis que peut-être qu'ici se sera mieux.

Cette phrase sembla leur clouer le bec et chacun se mit à réfléchir. Maween brisa une fois de plus le silence qui s'était installé :

- Bon, je vous rappelle qu'on doit transplaner…

- Ouais, je me demande bien ou on va atterrir et puis c'est quoi ce truc ? « L'Ordre du Phénix » ?

- On s'en fout ! Dumbie va nous trouver un moyen de renvoyer en 1977 et c'est tout, annonça Narcissa. C'est le meilleur sorcier non ?

- C'était… T'as vu l'age qu'il doit avoir, 150 ? 160 ans ?A cet age-la on peut pas être le meilleur ; il doit même plus pouvoir se baisser… Ca doit donner pendant les duels ou les grosses batailles.

- Allez, sil vous plait ! On y va? exigea Narcissa d'une voix suppliante.

- Pourquoi t'es si pressée ?

- Je suis sure qu'elle meurt de faim la pauvre, murmura Maween en souriant. Regarde ses yeux, elle en peut plus !

- Ouais, bon voilà vous êtes contents, j'ai faim. On y va maintenant ?

Après s'être jeté un coup d'œil, Sévérus et Maween disparurent dans un grand « CRAC », Narcissa les rejoignit en soupirant. Ils atterrirent dans une rue tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldu où s'alignaient des maisons en ruines. Quelques pigeons erraient et deux ou trois chats de gouttière fouillaient en vain les poubelle vides.

- Il s'est foutu de nous le vieux fou ! cria Maween.

Devant eux se trouvait un grand vide entre la ruine numéro 11 et la numéro 13.

- C'est un sort, annonça Sévérus. Jais lu ça quelque part, le Fidelitas…

- Ca consiste en quoi exactement Mr-Je-Sais-Tout ? demanda Narcissa qui s'attira un mauvais regard de la part du jeune homme qui continua :

- Je te l'aurai dit si tu m'avais pas interrompu ! Bon voilà, en gros ça consiste à cacher un secret au cœur de quelqu'un : Le Gardien du Secret. Donc le secret est impossible a découvrir sauf si le Gardien du Secret décide de le révéler. Je suppose que c'est Dumbledore le gardien du secret et qu'il a décidé de nous le révéler.

- Ok et on est censés faire quoi pour rentrer dans le numéro d…, commença Narcissa, vite coupée par Sévérus.

- Chut ! Y'a un moldu !

Lorsque le vieil homme qui avait l'air d'être vêtu de chiffons disparut au coin de la rue, Sévérus continua en parlant plus bas :

- Pensez très fort a ce qui était écrit sur le papier ça devrait marcher…j'espère.

Maween ferma les yeux pour plus de concentration, imitée par Narcissa puis Sévérus. Soudainement, une vieille maison apparut entre les numéro 11 et 13.

- Wow ! murmura Narcissa en fixant la vieille porte dont la poignée était un serpent. Je rêve ou c'est la maison de mon oncle et ma tante ?

- Dis-moi pas que c'est pas vrai, grogna Sévérus en se passant une main sur le visage. Je vais pas devoir me le taper ici aussi !

- Pffiou ! enchaîna Maween en regardant la porte qui était apparu et dont le heurtoir (mais si, le petit truc pour taper ! J'ai mis toute une aprèm pour avoir ce mot donc jle met même sil est moche) était un serpent. Ca a vieilli ici, t'as vu l'état de la maison ? Les Vieux doivent être morts parce que quand je venais ici la Mère Black nous faisait une crise dès qu'elle voyait l'ombre d'une poussière. C'est bien lugubre en tout cas…

- Bon on frappe à la porte, demanda Narcissa ; ou on fait un Alohomora ?

- Je doute fort que la deuxième solution marche… mais il vaut mieux faire bonne impression pour une première fois, dit Sévérus en frappant aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Quelques minutes plus tard une voix se mit à hurler quelque chose comme « Sales Sang de Bourbes ! Hors de chez moi ! » Les faisant tous sursauter. Croyant que la voix s'adressait à eux, Maween se renfrogna :

- Une Lestrange traitée de la sorte, c'est une honte.

- On croirait entendre Malefoy, murmura Sévérus en éclatant de rie suivi de Narcissa.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître une femme rousse un peu ronde mais au visage sympathique. Elle les fixa bouche bée, « Décidément, va falloir s'y habituer » pensa Sévérus en soupirant bruyamment.

- Bonjour madame, nous venons de la part du Professeur Dumbledore, mais vous devez déjà le savoir non ? Ho excusez-moi, je m'appelle Maween **Lestrange**, dit-elle en insistant bien sur son nom de famille. Voici Narcissa Black et Sévérus Rogue.

- Ho bien sur, bien sur ! Entrez mes chéris, je suis Molly Weasley. Par pitié ne faites pas de bruit dans le hall, chuchota-t-elle en les laissant passer.

Elle les conduisit tranquillement jusqu'à un petit escalier de pierre très étroit qui menait à une pièce aménagée en sous-sol. Arrivés à la dernière marche, la femme leur fit un sourire aimable et ouvrit la porte de ce qui semblait être une vieille cuisine. Les murs en pierre étaient fendus en plusieurs endroits et le plancher n'avait pas du être nettoyé depuis des lustres a en juger par la couche de poussière qui le recouvrait. Ils remarquèrent en dernier lieu les membres réunis autour d'une grande table. Il y avait quelques rouquins, une fille brune, mais surtout… EUX ! Et il n'y avait aucun doute possible.

- Mais je rêve ! Sirius Black ? Remus Lupin ? hurla Maween comme une possédée. Maintenant c'est sur, on est maudits, finit-elle d'un air dramatique.

Les convives, eux, n'avaient toujours pas bougé quand Narcissa dit d'une voix a peine audible :

- Dites, vous n'auriez pas a manger par hasard ?

La dénommée Weasley, les poussa alors jusqu'à la table et se mit aux fourneaux. Maween, elle, fixait Sirius comme si elle avait voulu l'Avada Kedavrer sur place.

- Je suis sure et même certaine que c'est à cause de toi qu'on est là. J'ai raison ?

- Tu n'as pas changé Lestrange, dit-il menaçant.

- Toi si par contre. T'as pris un coup de vieux… t'as décidé d'avoir les même cheveux que Götar ? demanda-t-elle sarcastique.

- Nous sommes très heureux de vous voir ici, ajouta précipitamment Remus pour éviter la dispute.

- Nous, on se serait bien passés de cette visite, dit Sévérus, le regard encore plus noir que d'habitude et un sourire qui ne laissait présager rien de bon s'étalait sur ses lèvres. C'est très… comment dire ? Douillet chez toi, ces toiles d'araignées, cette poussière un peu partout ça donne un petit charme je trouve.

Remus se pencha vers Sirius et lui murmura quelque chose a l'oreille et Sirius reprit l'air ennuyé qu'ils détestaient tant, seuls ses yeux le trahissaient. En réalité il n'avait pas tellement changé physiquement, juste un peu plus maigre et beaucoup plus grand qu'auparavant et bien sur ses cheveux étaient pires que ceux de Sévérus ce qui était un grand exploit. Mais ses yeux reflétaient une grande tristesse, il n'y avait plus cette arrogance, cette nonchalance qu'il avait auparavant. La femme rousse arriva à ce moment-là, des pancakes chauds entassés dans trois assiettes.

- Bon, faisons les présentations, dit Black en fronçant les sourcils. Voici Ron, Ginny, Arthur et Fred et Georges Weasley. Hermione Granger, Nymphadora Tonks et enfin Mondingus Fletcher.

Narcissa, elle, n'avait rien écouté s'étant jeté sur ses pancakes sans prendre le temps de respirer entre chaque bouchée.

- C'est bon d'avoir quelques jeunes de plus, dit Arthur. Ca nous mettra une bonne ambiance hein les enfants ? ajouta-t-il en donnant une grande claque dans le dos au dénommé Ron qui faillit s'étouffer avec son thé.

- Albus nous avait prévenu de l'arrivée de trois jeunes gens et d'une grosse surprise mais la c'est… inattendu je dirais, dit Remus en leur souriant d'un air bienveillant.

- Je doute qu'on vous dérange très longtemps de toute façon, dit Maween entre deux bouchées. Dumbledore va trouver un moyen pour qu'on rentre chez nous.

- Mouais, approuva Narcissa la bouche pleine, chans doutes.

Le soir était enfin venu et le trio était en train de patienter. Ils étaient tous installés autour d'une table énorme, attendant la venue de Dumbledore tandis que les nombreux sorciers présents les observaient ; certains arboraient des regards étonnés, d'autres amusés et d'autres encore agressifs.

- Merde il le fait exprès ou quoi ? Ca fait au moins une heure et demie qu'on l'attend l'ancêtre ! brailla un Sévérus plus qu'exaspéré.

- Idiot ! murmura Maween en rigolant. Sa fait a peine une heure, douze minutes et vingt-sept secondes, ajouta-t-elle en regardant sa montre où on pouvait voir les emblèmes de sa famille : un serpent tenant dans sa gueule un lionceau. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelque chose qui ressemblait a l'auror Alastor Maugrey sans nez entra dans la pièce suivi de Dumbledore qui s'installa au bout de la table. Il se leva et tapa dans ses mains pour faire savoir que la réunion allait commencer.

- Bien, comme vous avez pu le voir nous avons des visiteurs, commença-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil aux trois serpentards. Je pense qu'il est temps de vous raconter ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé… Disons que vous avez été victimes d'une blague des Maraudeurs qui vous a conduite jusqu'ici. Ils vous ont donné une potion de Dédoublement de Personnalité, vous devez connaître cette potion Mr Rogue ?

- Heu oui monsieur. Ca veut dire que…

- Oui, vous ne pourrez plus retourner d'ou vous venez. Cette potion est très complexe et dangereuse, d'ailleurs j'ignore pourquoi le professeur Presley en avait laissé une dans sa classe. Enfin bon, pour résumer c'est une potion qui permet a un individu d'être dédoublé en quelque sorte, l'original est envoyé dans le futur et la « copie » reste a cette même époque. Le double prend tous les défauts de l'original et les exploite en quelque sorte pour ne garder a la fin que ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais dans la personne originale.

- Et ?

- Et vous devrez donc rester ici jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. C'est une nécessité il ne peut pas y avoir deux même personnes du même age dans la même époque. De toute manière, les voyages dans le temps sont très rares, le Ministère est très dur avec ça et je doute qu'ils vous laisse repartir.

- Et on est devenus quoi nous ? demanda Narcissa. Enfin les méchants nous.

- Je commence par qui d'entre vous ?

- Moi ! exigea Narcissa.

- Bon et bien, vous avez eu vos ASPICS c'est déjà bien, vous avez épousé Lucius Malefoy…

- Quelle horreur ! Ils doivent être bien blonds nos enfants, enfin leurs enfants..s'ils en ont bien sur.

- Oui, oui vous avez eu un fils Drago qui a votre age. Vous êtes devenue mangemort ainsi que Lucius mais vous avez évité Azkaban quand Voldemort a été détruit.

- Il est mort lui ? demanda Maween. Je croyais qu'on l'avait vu près de Londres.

- Non il n'était pas mort, juste en sursis. Il est revenu a la vie d'ailleurs et vous êtes de nouveau mangemorts actuellement.

- Pffiou ! Mangemorte ! C'est hallucinant ! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant Maween par le bras. Allez a toi !

- Miss Lestrange vous vous nommez Dolohov a présent.

- Nan, c'est pas possible ! Antonin Dolohov ? Mais il me fout la trouille ce type alors passer sa vie avec lui…

- Vous n'avez pas d'enfants, vous êtes mangemorts enfin je devrais dire ILS sont mangemorts et ils sont allés a Azkaban pendant quatorze ans pour les meurtres de Gideon et Fabian Prewett. Ils se sont échappés il y a deux ans quand les Détraqueurs ont rejoint le camp de Voldemort. Et voilà depuis vous êtes revenus a vos fonctions de mangemorts.

- Et ma mère ? mes frères ?

- Je suis désolé de vous apprendre qu'elle nous a quittés il y a trois ans. Quant a vos frères, ils sont mangemorts aussi…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, coupant Dumbledore.


End file.
